


Normal

by kesktoon04



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Whump, hurrt!steve, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesktoon04/pseuds/kesktoon04
Summary: After a few tough missions are weighing on you, Steve tries to help you through it.
Relationships: Steve x reader
Kudos: 11





	Normal

After a long, draining mission in Reykjavik, the team cradled their injuries as they went into the compound. Some were worse off, like Tony, who had been impaled by part of his suit. Others were better. Not perfect, but they didn’t have more than sore limbs and dark bruises.

Steve and you happened to be a few of the lucky ones.

Stepping out of the quinjet with him, the two of you passed Tony, who was being helped to walk by Bucky.

“Hey Princess, don’t you know that the suit is supposed to protect you?” You gently tease him, trying to lighten the mood.

“Which is why I already have blueprints for Mark 62 in my head.” He snipes with a smile.

A few moments later when you were out of earshot of the others you turned to Steve. It didn’t take him more that five seconds to sense that something had changed.

“Y/N?” He steps over to you and grabs your hands, “Are you alright, sweetheart?” You’re eyes stay cast on the ground in front of him.

“You take the east room, I’ll take west.” You call out to Steve from a few feet away.  
“Are you sure we should split up, Y/N?” Steve sounded skeptical, but you were in charge of this mission, so when you said yes he didn’t push back. Instead he sent a quick nod and rushed in the direction you had instructed.  
About ten minutes after you had parted ways to locate members of the child trafficking cartel that had stolen weapons from Stark, you heard something that left you trembling.  
“Listen guys, this doesn’t have to go down like this.” Was that Steve? In the comms. “No one has to get hurt.”  
A gun shot. And a gasp. You don’t hear any cries of pain until the second gunshot. Then you unmistakably hear Steve’s gasps of pain. Something you had grown all too familiar with.  
At this point you were already walking briskly towards the east side. But then there’s an explosion, and the comms cut out completely. With that you’re running.   
When you got there you saw Steve unconscious under a pillar and the cartel running away. Glancing between the two you kneel next to your partner and rip his mask off.  
The truth is, ever since the last mission a few months ago, you had been feeling upset. Why? Because is was a miracle that he even got out alive.

You don’t have super strength, or a crazy weapon. You don’t have magic either. You have your fists and two .9 pistols.

He almost didn’t make it. And it was all your fault.

Feeling a gentle shake at your shoulders you are snapped out of whatever flashback you were in.

“Hey, love... Talk to me.” The unyielding concern in his voice made you look up into his eyes.

Shaking your head you put on a smile and say, “It’s nothing. I’m just sore. I think I’m gonna go take a shower.”

“Are you-”

“Steve, I’m okay. Really.” You press a quick kiss and then escape to your shared room.

You know he’s going to follow you in a few minutes, but your increasing blood pressure doesn’t care. “Oh no. No, no, no. Not now. Please...” As you rush past the common room quickly you see Peter and Wanda watching you with concern.

As soon as you make it into the room, you collapse against the wall and sink down it. A million thoughts race through your head. The last mission. Steve under the building. Tony limping with blood on his chest.

Squeezing your eyes tightly closed, you try to breathe. It’s just not there. The easiest thing to do in life and you can’t. Tears start to well in your eyes to go along with it.

Vaguely you hear the door opening, but it doesn’t phase you at all. Vaguely you feel hands gently caressing your cheeks, but you pay no mind.

“Hey! Y/N. I’m right here. Okay? I’m right here you’ve gotta breathe with me, darling.” Steve?

The wheezing doesn’t stop. You open your eyes and nod to him, trying your best to match his long, even breaths. It’s not helping though and your hand flies up to your chest, gripping it as if that would help you breathe.

Steve pulls you close and whispers in your ear, “Hey, sweetheart. Everything is going to be okay, but you need to breathe for me.” Not liking the speed of your heart, he grabs your hand and places it over his own.

After a little while of sitting like that together, your hand on his chest and your forehead on his shoulder, you’re almost okay.

The only evidence that you had even had a panic attack was a light sheen of sweat and utter exhaustion.

He squeezes your hand to let you know he was moving and lifted you a bit to look at him. “Can we talk now?”

You just nod, already knowing what he’s going to say.

“Great.” He grabs your hands and holds them. “It wasn’t your fault-”

“And I had no control over the situation. And look at you: you’re fine.” You finish for him.

“How did you...” He chuckles a bit and sighs, “Oh I love you.”

“The feeling is mutual, Rogers.”

When he stands from his kneeling position he holds a hand up for you. Taking it, he guides you out of the room.

“Let’s get you training a little bit and then-” You stop in your tracks.

“No.”

“What?” He spins to face you, confusion on his face.

“I’m not training right now.” You turn on your heel and start to walk back to the bedroom.

He catches up with you easily and grabs your hand. “That’s fine. How come though?”

“Steve, can we just pretend like we’re normal?” You looked down. “Just for once?” When you look back up, he’s right in front of you. He leans down and kisses you gently, pressing you up against the hallway wall. 

“Is this normal enough for you?” He voice is low and seductive. 

“That depends. How much more ‘normal’ can you get?” You reply in the same tone, smirking when he lifts you up and starts walking into the bedroom again. 

“I guess we’ll have to experiment and find out, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know about exacts when it comes to panic attacks, so I am SUPER sorry ahead of time. And also, if anyone, and I mean ANYONE needs somebody to talk to because of stress or anything else, my DMs are always open. No one should have to go through this alone.


End file.
